Kiss, Kiss
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Brenda Different scenarios where Sharon and Brenda share kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Brenda/Sharon

**A/N: **Each chapter is a fic that stands on its own. None of them are connected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_A Kiss Along the Hips_

A shiver danced along Sharon's spine as her head rolled back, tilting against her chair. Her eyes squeezed shut, her slender thighs quivering as soft kisses were placed along the sensitive parts, moving farther up her body.

Sharon gripped her desk chair tighter and told herself that Brenda really wasn't going to keep teasing her all afternoon when they really shouldn't have been in her office having sex to begin with. But the chief kept bypassing her clenching center, kissing her thighs and hips instead.

It was maddening; it was making her body desperate for something that was literally right in front of her. She should have known Brenda was going to tease her. It was payback for the last time; but Sharon teasing Brenda while in the safety of her house was different from this.

Blonde hair tickled Sharon's skin as Brenda pulled her closer, Brenda's tongue drawing patterns on Sharon's right hip as her breath fell upon the wet skin. A low moan accompanied the next shiver, making Brenda smile against the captain's skin.

"Brenda," Sharon groaned, her hips thrusting forward with each nip and suck across her hips.

Brenda's bright brown eyes looked up at Sharon as her wide lips slowly brushed the captain's hip. Sharon knew Brenda was enjoying this - making her squirm. It was written on the chief's face. There was a very smug look in Brenda's eyes.

Sharon licked her drying lips, feeling heat claim her body as Brenda's lips caressed her hips and the blonde's fingers gripped her thighs. Sharon's heart was hammering in her chest with each passing moment, playing a familiar beat to her.

"Stop teasing me," she demanded, but her 'Captain Raydor' tone was of no use when she could barely get the words past the lump in her throat.

Brenda ignored her, continuing her languid journey across the older woman's hips. Sharon's nails dug into the armrests of her seat as she rolled her hips upwards, trying to get Brenda to go where she needed her. It didn't work.

"Brenda!"

Brenda left one last kiss against her hip and then looked down for a brief second, licking her wide lips like she was about to taste the world's most delicious treat. Sharon whimpered. Brenda raised her eyes as she lowered her mouth, letting her breath tease the captain.

Sharon groaned deeply. "Bren-" But before Sharon was able to get Brenda's name out, a deep moan filled her office and Brenda's mouth was right where she needed it.

Brenda smirked. "Now sit back and hush up. I know what I'm doin', Capt'n."

And that she did, Sharon agreed as her body submitted to Brenda's touch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Upside-down Kiss_

Sharon Raydor closed the door behind her as she looked around the empty living room, fully expecting to see Brenda on the sofa, or at least her things littering the floor. Sharon stepped out of her shoes and then put her bag down on the sofa as she walked past the living room and to the kitchen. The dinner she had picked up went onto the counter and then she went to look for Brenda.

The steps to the attic were down and she could hear Brenda Leigh moving things around. She called out Brenda's name and received her response in the form of a groan, and then came the sound of something - or maybe even Brenda - hitting the floor. Sharon sighed and walked to the wood steps, leaning against them as she looked up to the attic.

"Brenda," Sharon called as she stepped onto the first step of the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm comin'," Brenda answered, the sound of boxes being pushed around being heard.

Sharon decided to stay downstairs, her ears trying to pick up every little sound that was coming from the attic. "What are you doing up there?" she finally asked, her curiosity winning.

Brenda's head popped out. She was resting on her knees, looking down at Sharon with a wide smile on her lips. "Cleanin'," she answered.

"Cleaning," she repeated like it was the oddest thing she'd ever heard.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can do that sometimes."

Sharon hummed and stepped up the step, trying to look into the dimly-lit attic. Brenda moved, blocking her vision.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said, putting her hand up to cover Sharon's eyes. "No peekin'," she said with a laugh. "You can see when it's all done."

Sharon smiled and wrapped her hand around Brenda's wrist, moving her hand. "Why do I feel like you're making more of a mess up there than there already was?"

Brenda's cheeks flushed as she smiled. "Don't worry 'bout what I'm doin'. You're not even supposed to be home yet," she said, trying to change the topic.

Sharon ran her thumb over the bones in the blonde's wrist as she spoke. "Today was a surprisingly quiet day. After sending everyone home, I thought it might be nice to actually have a night in with you. I bought your favorite take-out and I stopped at that bakery you like," she said, smiling when she saw Brenda's eyes brighten.

Brenda hummed and leaned down so she could reach Sharon's lips. She kissed her, brief and soft, smiling against her mouth. "That's very thoughtful of you," she said.

Sharon pressed another kiss to her lips and then pulled away. "I haven't even told you what I picked up."

"Doesn't matter," Brenda mumbled as she sat up on her knees again, licking her lips.

"So you don't want to hear about the Belgian chocolate brownies?" Sharon said, her voice floating in the air in that breathy way she knew Brenda loved.

Brenda bit her lip as she moaned softly in her throat. "You really do spoil me." Sharon smiled. Brenda looked over her shoulder and then back to Sharon. "Give me another, let's say, I don't know, ten minutes so I can finish up the box I was workin' with."

Sharon nodded. "I actually want to hop in the shower and change into something more comfortable," Sharon told her, stepping down from the step. "I'll be quick."

Brenda smiled and then went back to what she was doing.

Sharon came back after she showered, walking up the steps and peering into the dimly-lit room. As suspected, it looked like Brenda had created a bigger mess than they had up there already. She smiled, watching Brenda flip through photos, the blonde smiling to herself. Sharon stood there until she was caught, brown eyes seeming to brighten even more when they saw Sharon.

Sharon walked up the rest of the way and went up into the attic, coming to stand behind Brenda. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, rubbing circles as Brenda hummed and leaned against her stomach.

"You ready?" Sharon asked as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Brenda's head.

Brenda tilted her head back further and hummed. Sharon smiled, kissing the tip of Brenda's nose before her lips went to the blonde's mouth. Brenda smiled against her, her bottom lip to Brenda's top as she gently kissed her. Brenda's nose brushed against her chin as Brenda leaned in closer to her mouth, nibbling on her lip.

Sharon hummed in her throat and pulled away. "Dinner," she said with a tilt to her head.

Brenda stood with a sigh, taking Sharon's hand into her own. "One more kiss first," she whispered before capturing Sharon's lips in a tender kiss. It was short and sweet, but there was plenty of time for more kisses later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kiss Along the Hips_

Brenda walked into the bedroom after she finished cleaning up downstairs. Sharon lifted her eyes from the file in her hand, a small smile forming on her lips before her eyes dropped back to what she was reading. Brenda crossed the room and got in the bed next to Sharon, resting on her knees as she looked at her.

Sharon lifted her gaze again, peering over the manila folder. Brenda gave her a dimpling smile and reached for the folder, trying to take it from her hands.

"You said no work in bed," Brenda reminded her.

Sharon didn't loosen her grip on the folder, tightening it instead. "Oh, so you remember that?" Brenda bit her lip, and Sharon smirked. "You didn't seem to remember this rule last week when you were in the middle of that big case."

Brenda was going to use some type of excuse to reason why that was different; instead, she let go of the folder and decided to let Sharon continue, groaning a little for effect. "Just hurry up, please," she said softly as she laid down, her head finding a comfortable place on Sharon's stomach.

Sharon smiled to herself, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She used her free hand to slowly rake through Brenda's hair, hearing her coo almost instantly. It made Sharon's smile widen.

Brenda had her eyes close, her body relaxing quickly. After a long day, it was nice coming home to this; there had been dinner waiting for her, then a long bath with Sharon, followed by another glass of wine as she tidied up downstairs. All the stress from the week had been slowly leaving her body, and Sharon's fingertips against her scalp was releasing the last of it.

Brenda slipped her hand under Sharon's shirt and caressed the older woman's belly as a low hum slipped between her tightly clamped lips. She drew relaxing circles against Sharon's skin, making spirals along her side, moving down to her hip.

Sharon's breath hitched in her throat when Brenda's nail lightly scraped her hip. Brenda's finger paused at the sound, and Sharon stopped moving her fingers against Brenda's scalp. Brenda shifted, moving her head lower, her breath hitting Sharon's bare skin. When she felt soft, cool lips lightly pressing to her hip, the older woman inhaled sharply, looking down to Brenda.

Brenda smiled against Sharon's skin and kissed her hip again, nice and slow. She could feel her shiver before Sharon started raking her fingers through Brenda's blonde hair again. Brenda hummed and continued dropping kisses against Sharon's hip, slowly making her way to the other side, gently nipping at her belly on her way.

Sharon bit back a moan, the words on her paper blurring as Brenda's lips continued to glide against her body. Brenda's hand caressed her bare thigh and Sharon dropped the file against her chest, squirming under Brenda's touch. She could almost feel Brenda smirk before she teasingly dragged her tongue over the waistband of the black panties she was wearing.

Sharon closed the file and put it on the nightstand, her glasses joining it before she pulled gently on Brenda's hair, making her turn to her. Sharon licked her lips and then mouthed: "Come here," smiling before their lips connected in a slow, passionate kiss that led to a slow, long night of lovemaking. Work could wait until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gentle Peck_

Sharon Raydor took the last plate from Brenda Leigh Johnson, dried it, and then she put it in the cabinet. Brenda shut off the water and let out a slow sigh, turning to face Sharon as she leaned against the counter.

"Thank you so much for all the help," Brenda said, raking a weary hand through her blonde hair as she brought it away from her face. "I don't think I would have unpacked those last boxes if you weren't here to help tonight."

Sharon placed a hand on Brenda's, her thumb tenderly caressing the smooth skin of the blonde's hand. "I know what it's like to go through this," she replied. "It's a big change, and I know a little help can go a long way when you're trying to get settled in your new apartment - your new life."

Brenda looked down to her hand, watching Sharon's thumb draw light circles on the back of it. Brenda turned her hand over, taking Sharon's into her own. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders when Sharon gently squeezed. This was all going to be all right. The divorce being finalized was her first step to the life she wanted, she told herself.

"How about we have a glass of wine, hm? I think you've more than earned it," Sharon said after the silence sat between them for a long period.

"Huh?" Brenda mumbled as she looked up to Sharon. She cleared her throat and nodded once the other woman's words had registered. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Sharon smiled and let go of Brenda's hand. "I'll get it," she said, going to brush her hand against Brenda's arm, only to be stopped by Brenda.

Brenda took Sharon's hand back into her own. Sharon smiled with inquiring eyes. Brenda let out a deep breath, but she didn't say anything as her free hand reached out to Sharon's face. Sharon's eyes softened as Brenda leaned in and let her breath fall upon Sharon's mouth.

When Sharon didn't pull away, Brenda did what she had been wanting to for quite some time. Her lips brushed against Sharon's, slow and delicate. Brenda felt Sharon squeezing her hand, heard the way Sharon inhaled deeply when Brenda kissed her lips again, the same gentle pressure.

Brenda pulled back after kissing Sharon's soft lips once more, her eyes searching Sharon's to know it was okay. Sharon licked her lips and then let go of Brenda's hand.

"I'll get the wine," Sharon said.

Brenda's face fell, a worry line forming as she wondered if perhaps kissing Sharon wasn't the best thing to do. They had worked so hard on the friendship they had, and the thought of losing the only real friend she had was a thought she didn't want to think of.

"Shar-"

Sharon heard the questioning in her tone, the uncertainty. "Wine, Brenda. I'm only getting the wine. Maybe you should go sit down in the living room and I'll bring it out there." She smiled, hoping it showed that she was okay - they were okay.

Brenda nodded, her lip caught between her teeth. She couldn't read Sharon, but she didn't want to pry - not yet, at least.

Sharon reached for Brenda one last time and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, lightly pecking her lips. "I'll be right there," she told her with a smile. And Brenda left, a glimmer to her eyes that had been missing lately.

And that's all! Thanks for reading.


End file.
